P.S. no Mukougawa
là CD tặng kèm được trình bày bởi CYaRon!, nhóm nhỏ thuộc Aqours. Nhóm gồm Takami Chika, Watanabe You, and Kurosawa Ruby. CD được tặng khi mua toàn bộ đĩa Blu-ray Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1 từ (ゲーマーズ). Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc bởi Okamoto Kensuke và biên soạn bởi Watanabe Kazunori. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức' 'CD' # # (Off Vocal) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Daremo inai kafe no teeburu Houdzue tsuite kangaeru Doushiteru kana kimi wa imagoro Dare to sugoshiteru no Nanto naku sakki katta Posutokaado o toridashite Ogenki desu ka kaite mita kedo Tsugi no kotoba ga sagasenai Mainichi (Oh yeah) Hanashite mo tarinai tte omotteta Ima wa tooi ndane sabishii kimochi de Tsumetaku natta koucha nonderu yo Demo itsuka itsuka ne Mata aeru ki ga suru kara sa Ochikondenai yo Tegaki dato terechau ne Chiisana moji o nagame Dandan hetappi ni natte kita mitai Boorupen kururi to mawashita Hanarete (Oh No) Shimau nante arienai koto dayo to Waratteta ne Saigo ni hitokoto omake mitai ni Tsutaete okou (p.s...) Doumo arigatou Datte itsuka itsuka ne Mata aeru hazu dakara kitto Sono hi o matteru Henji nanka iranai kedo Tanoshikatta kisetsu (I need you) Sukoshi dake omoidashite Mune ga shimetsukerarete Setsunai nda Ima wa tooi ndane samishii kimochi de Tsumetaku natta koucha nonderu yo Demo itsuka itsuka ne Mata aeru ki ga suru kara sa Ki no sei kamo ne Saigo ni hito koto omake mitai ni Tsutaete okou (p.s...) Doumo arigatou Datte itsuka itsuka ne Mata aeru hazu dakara kitto Sono hi o matteru Posutokaado dashite mo ii kana? Arigatou |-| Kanji= 誰もいない カフェのテーブル 頬杖ついて考える どうしてるかな 君は今頃 誰と過ごしてるの なんとなく さっき買った ポストカードを取り出して お元気ですか 書いてみたけど 次の言葉が探せない 毎日（Oh yeah） 話しても足りないって　思ってた 今は遠いんだね 寂しい気持ちで 冷たくなった 紅茶飲んでるよ でもいつかいつかね また会える気がするからさ 落ち込んでないよ 手書きだと照れちゃうね ちいさな文字をながめ だんだん下手っぴになってきたみたい ボールペン　くるりとまわした 離れて　(Oh No) しまうなんてありえないことだよと 笑ってたね 最後にひとこと　おまけみたいに 伝えておこう (p.s...) どうもありがとう だっていつかいつかね　 また会えるはずだからきっと　 その日を待ってる 返事なんかいらないけど 楽しかった季節 (I need you) 少しだけ思い出して 胸が締めつけられて 切ないんだ 今は遠いんだね　さみしい気持ちで 冷たくなった　紅茶飲んでるよ でもいつかいつかね　 また会える気がするからさ 気のせいかもね 最後にひとこと　おまけみたいに 伝えておこう　(p.s...) どうもありがとう だっていつかいつかね　 また会えるはずだからきっと　 その日を待ってる ポストカード出してもいいかな？ ありがとう |-| English= At a table in an empty cafe I rest my chin in my hand and think What are you doing now? Who are you spending your time with? I take out The postcard I bought earlier I try writing "How are you?" But I can't find the right words to follow We talk (oh yeah) Everyday, but it's just not enough! You're so far from me now, and with these lonely feelings I'm drinking my black tea that's already gotten cold But one day, yes, one day I feel as though we'll meet again, so I won't let myself feel down! My handwriting feels so awkward As I looked over the little letters It just gets worse and worse Then my ballpoint pen spun And flew out of my hand (oh no!) "How could that have happened?" I said, laughing I'll put down a few final words Like an extra, (a P.S.) Thank you very much Because one day, yes, one day I know we'll meet again I'm waiting for that day I don't need a reply But what a fun a season that was (I need you) Thinking back on it My chest tightens And hurts a little You're so far from me now, and with these lonely feelings I'm drinking my black tea that's already gotten cold But one day, yes, one day I feel as though we'll meet again It's all because of you, isn't it? I'll put down a few final words Like an extra, (a P.S.) Thank you very much Because one day, yes, one day I know we'll meet again I'm waiting for that day But it's okay to write you a postcard, right? Thank you! }} Live Performances Trivia References Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Aqours songs Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!! Thể_loại:Bài hát của Aqours Thể_loại:P.S. no Mukougawa Thể_loại:CYaRon! Thể_loại:Takami Chika Thể_loại:Quýt Thể_loại:Quýt làm center